


Rusted Wheel Planted Still

by the_winter_solstice



Category: Political Animals, Puncture (2011)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, PTSD! T.J.
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_solstice/pseuds/the_winter_solstice





	1. I’m looking at you through the glass

恐怖大王并没如预言般从天而降，人们如愿迎来21世纪。但这不代表人人日子都那么好过。不管你是身居白宫的万人迷，还是众叛亲离的落魄鬼。

对T.J.而言，一切尘埃落定半年有余，但媒体和坊间的关注偏过不去般的有增无减，面对无稽之谈般的提问，他常要在心里默数（心理医生提供的方法远不如外祖母给的有效）自然数以克制怒气并压抑下冲镜头比中指的冲动，一开始数到十左右就能奏效，如今已需动用百位数了。他能够体谅“前总统次子”这头衔让公众对自己有种近乎不健康的热忱关注，但无法原谅人们与其有这闲情逸致为什么不去想一想还在无家可归中的青少年们却对他这除却家世显赫之外再无特别之处的孩子趋之若鹜。

是了，不得不在奋力挣扎后对现实低头：他得承认，他还是个孩子，至少远没老到足够能担承他经历的是非。

 

这是T.J.这星期第三次嗑嗨了，托圣诞假期的福，暂且不用担心起不来床——缺席互助小组座谈——担保人夺命连环call的死循环。

 

午后才在自己的房间里顶着满头宿醉转醒，费尽力气爬到洗手间——短时期内大量频繁的酗酒令他的身体机能极度下降，最严重时几乎难以控制便溺，这也是他执意搬出学校公寓而独居的原因。冲了个冷水澡再躺回卧室，抓过手机：35通未接来电，全部来自孪生哥哥Douglas，T.J.不由得一阵后背发凉的想：死定了。说好要回家过圣诞的，很显然他食言了。

既然如此，倒不如打个盹儿先，有什么睡醒了再说。

 

半樽威士忌就着他的小药丸下肚，果然包解百忧——当然，若是能连醒来之后的加倍失落也忽略不计就再好不过。

他隐约听见各色各样的声音，“T.J.，你弹得真棒！”，“T.J.，你真让人头疼。”，“T.J.，你该考虑下未来。”，“T.J.，你该试试看跟女生交往。”。他听得头晕目眩，微笑直到大哭，然后他想到了些更不堪的，“不想你的小秘密明天上头条，就给我口交。”，“你就喜欢这个，不是吗，小美人儿，你就是喜欢吸男人的老二！”，“hammond家果然什么都是第一，你妈是第一夫人，你自己有个全美第一好操的屁股！”。

那时候自己是多大年纪来的？

已经过去了几年，他却没能忘记其中任何一个细节，包括他自己的愤怒跟绝望，还有不愿承认的无效的求饶。

他还回想起第一次以自己为主角的发布会：他刚满20岁就迫不及待的公开了性向，甚至连创伤后心理干预的疗程还没结束。现场有人干脆直接地问“Thomas你是不是因为两年前遭到性侵才成了同性恋？”，他直接吐在摆满了麦克风的桌子上。提问者在之后被口诛笔伐，T.J.获得了舆论一面倒的同情，母亲的仕途似乎也更加顺风顺水。

罪犯的锒铛入狱却不能弥补地狱般的庭审过程带来的伤害。无异于自己被杀死了两次，一次死于羞辱，另一次死于更大的羞辱。这期间不断有人写信来鼓励他“要坚持下去”，“我们和你同在”，甚至有来自其他州的市民自发在印有“My heart stands for T.J.”的条幅集体签了名之后挂在写字楼外。他心存感激，也为这场闹剧般的诉讼感到无奈。宣判那天，他不得不在医生的看护下服用了少量镇静药物以确保自己不会当庭失控。过后却得面对“T.J. Hammond在整个宣判过程中看上去相当平静，甚至毫无情感表露可言，或许是因为他在宣判前就早已获知了结果”的质疑。

 

 

各种的声音仍挥之不去，麻木的胃袋起哄似的火烧火燎地疼。干了剩下半瓶酒以期迅速入睡，未果。趁着手抖得还没太严重，他从外套贴身的衣袋里如获至宝般地翻出他的小口袋。

三粒，可惜只剩三粒，但聊胜于无。

这几十分钟以来，他第一次地展颜开怀。药剂在口中化开，仿佛骨血里也能跟着漂白干净。

 

“我是干净的……”他喃喃自语，仰躺回软绵绵的床垫。那上面堆满了汗湿的T恤和渍着干掉精液的裤子。都是他自己的，只有在自己面前，他才觉是干净的；只有在自己面前，他才最万劫不复。 “我是干净的……干净……”胸口一阵胀裂般的酸疼，他知道，这是食管在本能的抵抗呕吐欲。

妈的，好像没有干净床单换了。

他喷泉似的呕开，前一夜的伏特加跟披萨现全都印在他胸前的T恤上。用力的企图侧过身去以便吐到地毯上，手脚全都不听使唤。

这次好像麻烦大了。

喉头被迅速蓄积的呕吐物拥堵，呼吸越来越困难。眼睛失焦地越发严重，他已无法控制周身的任何一块肌肉，也发不出任何声音，静得能听见自己越来越弱的心跳。

他想，也许这就是死亡。

居然没任何挂念和不安，可惜的是也没任何释然跟快感。

他只是呆在那里，等待却不知等待着什么。

他坚持着不闭上双眼，直到眼前出现幻觉。

深棕，和白。

他想到的词汇：赤裸。

他是对的。而他视野里的也不是什么幻觉。他花了几秒钟才意识到这些。

 

“呼吸，呼吸！”

陌生的男声振聋发聩般地在T.J.耳旁响起，他很想骂回去“我他妈的呼吸不了！”，但他甚至没法发声。

然后他的视野里、深棕和白消失、取而代之的是卡其色。

那是他卧室地毯的颜色。他被翻过了身来，现在他背朝天花板，两腿仍半跪在床铺，上身悬在半空，肩膀上被搂着一根壮硕的左臂，嘴巴里捅进一只右手——他暂时无暇顾及这连带到的种种不好的记忆——他想，这手臂的颜色便是赤裸的白。

手指不算修长但非常有力，很不雅的手势将最长的中指伸进T.J.的会厌部，一下子掏出了堵在那里的呕吐物。

T.J.不得不承认，重新获得呼吸的感觉相当不错，他为此感谢这个深棕赤白的男子。

 

“感觉好些了？”

T.J.点点头，仍旧维持脸朝下跪坐的姿势。

“能自己坐着吗？”

T.J.又点点头，跟着迅速的小声说了句：“但我想要你像这样抱着我再待一会儿。”

“我很快回来，只是去给你倒一杯水。”

“别走，”T.J.稍微动了动上身，“如果这不会让你觉得过于恶心的话。拜托。”

“当然不会。”男子在床单上擦了擦右手，左手更紧地搂住了T.J.的肩膀，“没事了，我抓着你呢。”

T.J.忽然毫无预兆的开始掉眼泪，没有抽泣没有哽咽，只是打开了水龙头般不停的流泪，没将头靠向陌生男子，也没伤怀的表情，画面看上去相当戏剧化。

“抱歉，我不是想哭，这只是……反射。我不常被人施与善意，只是感到受宠若惊。”T.J.的话音能听出微小的鼻塞，却清醒无比，“您的声音……真好听。”

男子忍俊不禁：“一般人通常不会这样跟陌生人打招呼。”他还想再假意揶揄些什么，却被T.J.慢慢抬头的动作将话语全部憋在了肚子里。

那是他第一次如此近距离的观看T.J.标致的脸孔。他的心里只剩下一个词：天使。这不是褒奖，至少在当时不是。T.J.的样子标致却缺乏人类的喜怒，嘴唇有夕阳的颜色，眼下却挂着青黑，泪迹已经开始变干。那么美却那么遥远。

“抱歉这听上去荒唐至极但我不想说谎，我想……”

“您可以吻我的，先生，或是做任何您想做的。只要您不介意我身上奇怪的呕吐气味。”

 

出乎T.J.意料的，男子的嘴唇在他的唇畔游移了半秒，却最终长久地落在他额头上。

那是克制了欲望之后的温情，是不疾不徐，是春风化雨，是T.J.长久以来不曾感受过的纯粹的爱念跟安心，是近乎无穷的包容跟指引。

T.J.想，他或许终于得到了一些勇气，用于放过自己。他曾经冒失，然后不堪，接着自我厌恶一刻不停地纠缠，现在，他想，有朝一日或许他能谅解了这全部，也不再怨恨沉溺于创伤的自己。

然后恐惧不请自来。T.J.这才想到，他甚至不知道眼前的人是谁、又为什么会像是从天而降般地救他于危难，好吧这些都不重要。

重要的是，这个人不会像这样一直陪着T.J.，他一定会离开，就像其他所有人一样，说着“你很棒”，说着“我和你一起”，然后迅速的离开。

永远是一个人。说到底永远只剩自己一个人。

T.J.命令自己在对方松开手之前主动离开这个令人欲罢不能的怀抱和亲吻。

 

“哪里不舒服吗？”男子赤白色的脸上有着澄蓝色的眼，这眼睛正关切地看向T.J.

“我没事了，你走吧。啊，我是说，你当然可以用了浴室吃过饭再走……抱歉我似乎没有储备粮了，你可以刷我的卡叫披萨外卖。我……应该要感谢您，是的，我会让我母亲给您写一张支票……”

“你怎么了？”

“我没事，你可以走了。”T.J.挥开对方想要贴在他额头上试体温的手掌，“我没有生病，只是很累。而且你反正都要走的，那么请尽快离开吧，当做是帮我个忙了，好吗？”

“你不喜欢我在这里？”

“不！”脱口而出的答案令T.J.不自觉的有点尴尬，但相比起刚经历过的种种，这倒也不算什么了，“就是因为我喜欢你在这里，想要你一直陪着我，但你不可能做到，所以请在我更多的依赖你之前尽快离开。”

男子突然不给面子地大笑开：“我猜你这担心是多余了。”

“我很喜欢呆在这里，也愿意陪着你，”男子看着一头雾水的T.J.微笑道，“但问题是，我根本没法离开。”

这解释似乎只让T.J.感到更茫然。

“好啦，我的事情可以慢慢讲，在那之前，我得教你一件、不，两件事情。”

“是的，先生？”

“第一，我要先松开你一会儿。”

“……可以。”

“第二，”男子站起身来，T.J.这才得以打量周全：他赤裸壮硕的上身有几处纹身，下身是宽松的黑色裤子，赤脚，“别叫我先生，Thomas，我的名字叫Mike，Mike Weiss。”


	2. I’m always at your service, you just have to holler at me

2005年平安夜，T.J. Hammond遇到了他人生迄今为止最大的迷局。  
已是晚间的十一点二十分，Doug和老妈到现在都还奇迹般地没有追究他不回家过节的食言行为（当然也不排除他们正在从华盛顿飞来休斯敦的飞机上），简直是要逆了天了。  
顺天意而为的是，外头从下午就开始飘雪到了傍晚时分已呈现出他平素最喜欢的景色，家园四周干净得像是没有肮脏可恶的自己存在过一般。

在面前这位初次相见的Weiss先生的帮助下，他甚至迅速收拾停当了床铺（碍于没干净单子可换，床垫就暂且光溜溜的暴露着），顺便开动了至少两周无人问津的洗衣机……  
洗衣机……  
该死的。  
问题并不出在洗衣机上。  
在此之前他从没觉得失修的滚筒隆隆作响的白噪音会营造合适谈心的环境，显然他低估了洗衣机，也低估了Mike。  
问题既然不在洗衣机，那么便在Mike了。

“刚好是最后一瓶盖。”Mike左手将盖子里的洗衣液倒进容纳槽——有一滴残余留在了指尖，他对此不以为意；右手晃了晃空空如也的瓶子，鼻尖凑近瓶口嗅闻了下，“我从小就喜欢清洁剂的味道。”  
“我也是。”T.J. 就着Mike持瓶子的手，也把脑袋凑近了去闻，现在他们的额头几乎贴在一起了。  
“小时候总是偷偷跑来扭开清洁剂闻，有好几次都沾到了鼻尖上。我妈差点以为我有异嗜症。”  
“像这样吗？”Mike把左手指尖上的粘稠蓝色液体迅速抹到了T.J. 的鼻梁上，后者反应不及的呆兮兮样子看的Mike一阵心猿意马。而T.J. 似乎也不介意这善意的小玩笑，甚至没有要擦擦脸的意思，俩人对视了几秒，气氛一时微妙的尴尬，还好仍旧有洗衣机，滚筒的白噪音让一切都自然起来，好像他们间早就习惯了这样有点暧昧的亲昵习惯。直到作弄人的家伙实在看不过眼，换了干净的拇指揩拭掉T.J.鼻子上的洗衣液，还没忍住地嘲笑了一句：“你真是个有意思的人，Thomas。”  
“您之前说过了。”  
“什么？”  
“刚才您已经说过了，说我是个有意思的人。”  
Mike想要自嘲一句什么来应对，却一时找不到合适的话，这实在有违律师的一贯作风。

洗衣机停止运转的“叮”一声像是提醒了什么，T.J. 如梦初醒般地脱口而出：“你是Mike Weiss！”  
由于情急之下没控制音量，这一句在洗衣间狭小的空间里嘹亮得有点好笑，而Mike真的不给面子的笑了出来：“对，我是。”  
“你是之前那个律师！”T.J. 回忆起签订租约时屋主说起过，这房子里死过人，所以才租金才便宜到不可思议，T.J. 一向对这类事情没兴趣，地点靠近学校、设施也齐备，这就够了，至于会否闹鬼才无关紧要——鬼看到自己这样的人只怕也要避之不及，哈。但屋主却上足发条似的喋喋不休“是个很有名的律师，死的时候才三十来岁的样子，药物过量。当时这人名噪一时呢，因为接下一个据说是不可能的官司，直到死前还都在为了这件事情四处奔波。是个了不起的人啊，可惜了。”  
而今T.J. 终于回忆起来，为何这位赤白肤色深棕头发的男子在自我介绍时提到的名字听起来这么耳熟了。他忽然开始有些感激那个当时多话的屋主。  
“哇哦！真是抱歉我这么声名狼籍。”Mike动作僵硬的把洗衣液瓶子放回洗衣机上，然后习惯性的用右手拇指和食指摸了胡子，沿着唇边捋到下颌，这小动作让人莫名觉得性感至极。Mike难得的微微低下头露出了腼腆的笑意，随后抬起头来伸出右手，很正式的那种伸手法：“那么就再重新认识一下吧，Mike David Weiss，生前是律师，现在是全职闭居者加偷窥狂。”  
最后一个词让T.J. 已经伸到半空准备跟Mike相握的右手僵住了一下，随后也忍俊不禁起来：“所以这里是你生命终结的地方，因为某种原因，没有得到安息的幽灵先生就一直留了下来，还大度的接纳了新房客，忍受这个傻瓜没日没夜的嗑药、搞乱卫生、胡言乱语、以及……我的妈，你该不会连我打飞机的时候都偷看了？”  
“呃……我比较愿意将自己定义为’死人’而非’幽灵’，毕竟你还能碰触到我的不是吗，电影里面演的幽灵大都是没有所谓实体的吧。还有……”看着T.J. 越来越红的脸还有咬的发白的嘴唇，Mike实在是很难忍住再继续捉弄一下小家伙的冲动，于是他这么做了，“你的手，跟你的那话儿，看上去都不错。”  
这显然不是一个恰当的玩笑，T.J. 忽然僵住的身体跟惨白的脸色说明了一切，而最糟糕的是，Mike非常清楚，此时道歉或是收回前言都为时已晚，留给他能说的只剩下一句：“我还能否再说些或做些什么来让你感觉好些，Thomas？”  
T.J. 哽咽着声音小声道：“抱抱我。”  
这次Mike相当的小心，上前一步打开两手，他碰触到T.J. 之前甚至不自觉地深吸了口气。  
“我很抱歉，Thomas，我在活着的时候就是个混球，总是能把一切都搞砸，死亡也没能改变这点。但我真的很抱歉……”  
“这不是你的错，Mike，我知道你没有恶意。这只是我自己的问题。你……愿意听听我的故事吗？”他现在身披一条蠢到家的粉红色浴巾，被自己的救命恩人拥抱着，他觉得这已经可以弥补方才Mike略显冒失的言语而造成的无心之失了，甚至足够弥补这整个圣诞假期以来一如既往的愤懑跟抑郁，但很显然，他开始想要更多，想要被像这样长久的拥抱着，想要被温暖的语言鼓励，想要Mike给予一个、不、很多个善意的微笑，他会冲杯热巧克力给Mike作为回报，如果可以，他甚至开始想要跟他聊上一整夜、或是窝在沙发里看圣诞电影，也许他们会描述起来想要送给对方什么礼物，然后天一亮就冲到街上去疯狂地购物。他想要一个能够全无恶意的漫长的陪伴，伴或不伴有性和情爱，他现在有了Mike，他不确定自己能够拥有多久，总之越久越好。他怨怼自己的本能，却真的想要更多。  
“当然，只要这不会让你觉得不舒服。”Mike抬手抚摸着T.J. 的后颈，然后大着胆子轻吻了小家伙的太阳穴，回应是怀中轻微的僵直、没有畏缩——值得欣慰。  
“谢谢你，Mike，你救了我的命、帮我收拾房间、陪我说话、拥抱我、还吻了我……”已经很久都没人这么做了。  
“对，而且我还将陪着你共度平安夜，如果你能分我一些你的烟和LSD，该死的，你刚才把最后三片都吃了，好吧，那么给我冲杯热巧克力，对，热巧克力跟烟，现在，我很抱歉要再松开你一小会儿，得把洗好的衣服扔到烘干箱，然后就让它们自生自灭，咱们去客厅，分享各自家传的圣诞电影，我还想跟你分享同一条毯子，我想你不会介意的，小家伙？”  
T.J. 又一次弄湿了Mike的肩膀，为此他感到羞赧，但也就是那么一点儿而已。

“我那时18岁。”T.J.借着Mike的火点燃了香烟，现在他们如愿窝在客厅的沙发里，屏幕放映的是《elf》——hammond最新的挚爱圣诞影片，这之前的一部是《窈窕淑女》。  
Mike脑子里稍微盘算了下：T.J.今年23岁（之前偷听小家伙儿的电话大概知道一些他的事情，但也只局限于年纪、家庭成员、以及学校的一些最基本的信息而已），那么18岁、5年前……2000年，都是自己死后的事情了。  
“同性恋在当时还不是太能够被大众接受，为了这个我跑到了德州来上大学，以为在新的环境里就会没那么容易露馅儿，但你知道的，当你遇到跟自己相同性取向的人，这事情通常就瞒不住……”T.J. 吸了口烟，往Mike的怀里又靠了靠，电视屏幕上的气氛一片欢愉，可惜谈话的内容跟影片的欢快相去甚远，“他们有四个人……我以为我按他们说的做就能暂时守住秘密，而事实上这也的确奏效了几个月。对，那也是个平安夜，有人把当时拍下来的照片分别寄到了我父母的办公室打算狠敲一票，你能想象，圣诞假期结束之后开始工作的第一件事便是拆开了装着自己儿子摆着各种高难度姿势的照片……”  
Mike无言把T.J. 抱得更紧了些。很显然，那些恶棍当初定然用了类似“你的手跟你的那话儿都不错”这样的话来助兴。想到这里，Mike几乎想要给自己来上一枪，可惜他已经死了。  
“简直不可思议，我的父母第一次达成一致居然是为了这件事。他们都认为应当立刻报警，而我并不想这么做。”  
这样做无疑是将损失降到最低的方法，甚至可能会帮助他们的仕途，只是他们都忽略了当事人的内心。这些话Mike当然没有说出口。  
“所有人都以为，只要他们足够支持我，我就能撑下去……”T.J.下意识地看向自己被毯子遮盖住的腿部，埋在裤子下头、他的大腿内侧的割伤，两侧都有。

那是第一次，他将“结束混乱人生”的想法付诸行动。他把自己泡在浴缸里，想了很久还是决定不在手腕上下刀：脉压过低不易成功，而且他毕竟是个钢琴演奏家，到死也不愿弄断了手腕的肌腱，这样到了地狱他也还能继续弹琴。人会背叛，但钢琴和乐谱不会。  
他于是选择了大腿内侧的股动脉，并相信自己下刀足够深了。  
如今还能记住的，只有那时的寒意、麻木感，和醒来之后对于自己下手还是不够狠以至于被救回来的愤怒。  
而今却有点感谢那个时候没能死掉，否则就不能得见眼前的这些了不是吗。

Mike落在他颧骨上的吻将T.J.从回忆里带回现实。  
“你如果不想继续说了，咱们就换个话题。”  
“才刚要讲到最精彩的部分啊！”T.J.熄灭了烟蒂，又从Mike手里夺下了那支抽到一半的，“我有个孪生哥哥叫Doug。”  
“嗯，我知道的，前两天你们还通电话来着，他让你回华盛顿去过圣诞，你答应了。”  
“你这偷窥狂！”T.J.翻了个白眼，随后挤出个微笑道，“他当时做了件超酷的事。就在判决下达之前不久，他约我去吃饭，结果车开到了野外，那四个家伙被捆好了趴在地上吓得一直求饶，Doug说不用担心，我想做什么都行，负责关押那帮混蛋的警官是他好哥们儿，所以任何消息都不会走漏出去。结果我踢了那帮人的小弟弟，直到Doug怕真的出人命把我拉开。我得说那感觉真的棒透了，我的老天，我真是太爱我哥了！”  
“没错，我也简直要爱死你哥了。”  
“喂，他可是直的，而且已经要订婚了。你没机会！”  
他们在大笑了一阵之后，接了吻。  
一切都自然而然般，就这样发生了。而这个吻甚至跨过平安夜来到圣诞节的凌晨，电影还在播放着，烘干机也照旧运作，外面下着雪，但这些都和他们无关了。  
Mike下定了决心，只要T.J.没说愿意，自己绝不轻易做什么进一步的行动。在实际操作中这并不容易，但这一夜至少他做到了。  
T.J.显然对这些温柔至极的爱抚和亲吻极为受用，尽管他也再次明确表示“Mike，你可以对我做任何你想做的，我知道你和他们不一样，你不会伤害我。”但至少在这一夜，他的身体没有表现出任何想要更进一步的迹象，他甚至没主动脱掉自己的任何一件衣物，直到他在Mike的怀里陷入睡眠都没有。  
身体不会撒谎。  
在T.J.的身体真正放松的为Mike打开之前，Mike不愿冒昧地去主动打开他。

他有着永久的时间可以用来等待，而T.J.能够被安抚或好转的时机却再也错过不起。  
Mike看着T.J.毫无防备的睡脸，亲了亲他孩子般的眼睑和眉梢，仍旧觉得自己不配拥有这个小家伙儿，他想总有一天，T.J.会重新回到他本该属于的世界，过真正有意义的生活，到那个时候，自己会做何感想呢。

Mike仍旧对自己今日的贸然现身而心有余悸。  
自己从死后就一直被困在这所房子里，试过无数种方法都无法离开，起初的不明就里，后来的恼羞成怒，再后来的无可奈何，直到最后彻底无所谓，这几年光景里Mike始终是孤单一人。  
还记得好友Paul看着他的尸体像个大型废物般被搭走时无比心痛地问着工作人员“他死的时候是否时孤单一人的？”，他当时就站在Paul的旁边——他发现只要他不想、就能不被发现——感激着好友的关怀，却也从未想到这句疑问竟成了之后数年的诅咒。  
直到小家伙儿搬进来，他让一切都不一样了。在那之前，由于屋子常年断电，闭居生活令Mike和外界几乎完全脱节了，尽管小家伙儿也是个没有社交圈子、甚至连电视都不看的死宅，但他仍旧有本事让一切都和之前完全不同了。  
小家伙儿带进来的唯一家具是架钢琴，剩下的全用着屋里原有的陈设。Mike毫不怀疑那架钢琴是T.J.唯一的朋友。  
T.J.几乎没有过开心的时候，而他难过感伤的时候，不是躺在床上嗑，就是坐在钢琴前嗑。  
Mike一直不明白是什么会让这年轻人身上凝固着无从流转的悲伤（当然他今天终于明白了），但当小家伙儿的手指碰触到琴键时，尽管眼神还在药力的作用下迷离不已，但他整个人都像是在发着光。  
Mike对音乐并不十分在行，但那些多数不知名的即兴创作总是能让他的心沉静下来，他在乐曲流淌出难以纾解的深沉痛楚中轻阖双目，在那样的时刻，他会有种被碰触到灵魂的错觉。他为此感谢小家伙儿的存在，却也无时无刻不在为了小家伙儿的忧烦而揪心。

一直以来隐形着、默默关注着小家伙儿的一举一动，彼此井水不犯河水并非坏事。但今晚这一切都被打破了。在此之前他始终拿不定自己对小家伙儿到底抱有何种感想，当他看到T.J.奄奄一息，不顾一切地冲了过去时，一切终于明朗了起来。  
Mike Weiss，有过无数次失败的关系、游戏人间的家伙，第一次的坠入了爱河。

他觉得自己想太多脑袋有点累，睡意也开始慢慢来袭，他仍旧不知道自己就这样闯进了小家伙儿的人生是否正确，但却永远不会后悔今天在小家伙儿被自己的呕吐物噎死之前及时把他救了下来。  
“Mike……”  
“嗯？”黑暗中，他凑近了看才发现T.J.根本没醒，只是在说梦话而已。  
“Mike，不要走……”T.J.整个人像个无尾熊般挂在Mike身上，两只手紧紧抓着Mike带着漂亮纹身的胳膊。如果可以，Mike现在想要再多加一处纹身字。  
“你知道我不会的，小家伙儿。”Mike贴了贴T.J.的嘴唇，小心的没有惊醒他，“我想我爱你。”


	3. And True Love Waits, in Haunted Attics

缓慢却确定的，T.J.在发生变化。  
他自己亦察觉到这一点，更加知道这是因为Mike。

比如，他因哀伤而坐在钢琴前的时刻少了，疯疯癫癫弹唱流行情歌的频率倒越发多了，这当然是好事，但钢琴家的创作数量锐减，也是不争的事实。  
比如，他不似往常惧怕人群了，也不再对来自父母的关注一概采取“表面逢迎，实则拒之千里”的态度，对于哥哥Doug的建议也采纳得越来越多。  
他甚至重新定期参加互助小组。  
而有趣的是，小组成员——T.J.真心觉得会和其中一两个成为朋友，真正的朋友，不因他家世优渥而有意接近他的人——也便成了T.J.身上微妙变化的见证者。

“我已经三个月没碰’药’了，也减少了饮酒……”  
话音未落，小组其他成员纷纷鼓掌：“恭喜你，Thomas。”  
被夸奖的人带着点难为情的喜悦，歪了歪头继续道：“谢谢你们。说真的，清醒的感觉很棒，让我看清自己以及……和周遭人事的一些关系，我知道25岁还相当年轻，但思虑’什么对我来说才是最重要的’这种问题永远不嫌太早。我曾一味沉湎于过去的苦痛，怨天尤人，找遍借口当个十足的混蛋。我学不会察言观色，总是不合时宜，但幸运的是我得到了很多的宽容，多到足够让我相信自己是被爱着的，多到我想要试试看开始新的人生。”  
见众人眼里多了分善意而心照不宣的暧昧，T.J.只得努了努嘴，举起双手做投降状道：“好吧，你们赢了，对，我恋爱了。但拜托别去告诉小报记者或是我爸妈好吗？虽然我比之前世故多了但还没做好应付电话轰炸的准备。好吧好吧，作为交换，我告诉你们，他的名字叫Michael。”  
周遭小小的爆发出一阵会心的轻笑。一个碰巧也叫Michael的哥们儿适时发挥了喜剧天分，打趣地故作无辜状“辩解”：“嘿，都别看我，我以我还没找到的太太的名誉发誓真的不是我好吗？”  
这次连T.J.也忍俊不禁，当然理由不止这么简单：这就涉及到接下来要讲的另一个变化。

他变得非常喜欢恶作剧，对象只有一个。看傻大个被作弄又拿自己没辙的样子，实在让他欲罢不能。就在眼下，一想到小组讨论结束之后，他会带着又一个精心策划的鬼点子回去给Mike惊喜，就情难自禁地微笑开。

尽管，这次他的动机绝非只是“吓到Mike”而已。  
但当搬运工人成群携带庞大的箱子跟在小恶魔身后出现在客厅时，这事情（短期内）起到的效果，仍是“吓到了Mike”。

跟着工人们上楼，始作俑者还不忘回过头冲不明就里的受害者挤眉弄眼，唇语道：不许跟上来！  
前律师摊了摊手：悉听尊便。

其实从工人搬运的吃力程度和物件的大小来看，猜到“立式钢琴”这答案并非难事。  
而被楼上传来的调音声响吸引到了楼梯口这事实，更证实了猜测。  
小家伙果然除了自己的耳朵谁也不信，音符间几乎能听到T.J.皱眉侧耳斟酌的气息，想象中这画面令Mike沉醉。  
Mike可以就这么一直等待下去。“他会下楼来找我，再附赠个微笑，也许一分钟之后，也许一个下午之后，但他总会来我的身边”的认知委实美好至极。  
Mike在T.J.试音结尾时弹奏的几小节中短暂失神，回过神来时，小家伙已领了工人们下楼，微笑着开门送客。

“现在，Weiss先生，”T.J.踱回了Mike的面前，约莫一个英寸的身高差让他看上去凭空可爱起来，“闭上眼睛。”  
“当然。”  
“伸出一只手。”  
“当然。”  
然后那手被钢琴家柔软而有力的手握住，又轻往前拉扯了一下。  
Mike在T.J.的引领中一步一磕地上了楼——尽管这曾是他自己的房子，但从未试过闭着眼走楼梯的人，脚趾头还是尝了点苦头。

站定之后，被吩咐睁开眼之前，Mike已感到一丝异样的暖意。  
阳光。  
从头顶泼洒下来，流泻到他的脸、胸膛、和T.J.相握着的双手、踩在地面上的赤脚，照耀着每一寸的皮肤毛发，发亮发暖。  
被困住之后，再没像这样感受过阳光。  
他曾以为自己阴暗如斯、合该死在破烂的角落。死后方知大错特错。现在他因失而复得的感激落泪。  
即便T.J.说“好啦你可以睁开眼睛了”，Mike也并没有那样做。  
被久违的光亮震慑到的死去之人，敬畏中忘记了要睁开眼。

看到水迹自Mike长长的浅色睫毛上沿着脸颊滑落下来时，T.J.有一点惊讶，但也就那么一会儿。  
Mike站在天窗的正下方，在刺目阳光的笼罩下抬起了头。T.J.知道，这是属于Mike的瞬间，他安静不语，两步绕到Mike身后，伸手轻抱住了Mike仍旧结实的身体。  
T.J.吻了他的后背，那里纹刻着一个优点好笑的图案。  
他们在那里站立了很久。

“希望你不要介意我擅自改变了这房子的结构，Weiss先生。”  
“当然不，这现在可是你的住处！”Mike转过身，眼光在T.J.的脸上逡巡——小家伙的嘴唇仍如他们初见时般带着夕阳的色彩，“你是怎么做到的？开天窗可不是什么小工程呢，我一直在这里居然都不知道……我明白了，你雇了人，从外头爬上屋顶凿开了窗子是吧？怪不得你这些日子换了二楼的门锁，怪不得我总听到外面有奇怪的动静……”  
“嘿，我只知道你是个律师，从来不知道你还是侦探！”  
“侦探现在想要吻你。”  
“侦探可以对我做他想做的任何事情。”

 

一切自然而然。自然到他们太过投入，甚至把原本打算用来制造惊喜的钢琴晾在了一旁。  
反倒是方才搬琴时用来隔音跟缓冲的毯子被打开铺在地上，成了他们山雨欲来的乐土。  
T.J.微笑着躺下来，心怀敬畏地迎接Mike全部的重量。他笃定Mike可以接受他的一切，于是轻闭了眼睛，等待被褪去衣衫。  
而他是对的。Mike亲吻了他身体上每一道惨烈或荒唐的伤，动作轻缓而小心。  
他们都没有说话，呼吸越来越急促，光裸的肌肤摩擦交换热度，末日来临般地接吻，发疯似的抚触对方的身体，直到两个人都硬到不行，T.J.气若游丝地说了句：“可以了。”  
他很少被温柔的对待，因而，被进入的瞬间，T.J.觉得有点想哭。并不是疼痛本身——这的确有些疼，但这令他感到短暂的满足，那之后，他想要更多。想要被更深的进入，想要被用力地冲撞，想要被无以复加的占有，他知道这些Mike都会给他，以一种直白的秩序和有礼的形式。  
他想要成为Mike weiss的唯一。想到这里，他没头没脑的往Mike的胸口推了一把，被吓了一跳的对方忙不迭问道：“是哪里不舒服吗？”  
T.J.喘息着，却很坚决地说：“让我上来。”他于是反身跨坐在Mike身上，动的频率急促起来，但他发觉这样还是不够，于是又说“从我后面进来”，但还是不够。  
Mike试探地问：“你想让我尽可能深的在你里面？”  
他点头如捣蒜。  
Mike微笑着摇了摇头，他身上已经出了些汗，但却还有更多的力气。Mike让T.J.侧过身体，把他两腿分到最大的程度，T.J.举起的右腿被Mike扛在肩上。  
Mike把自己整个楔入T.J.的身体。  
这一次可以了。T.J.下意识的吸了吸鼻子。  
就在这时，Mike抓住了T.J.的手，就像刚才他被T.J.抓住时那样。  
T.J.已经过速的心跳一瞬间又加快了，他甚至感觉到它一下一下撞击在胸廓上。  
Mike侧过脸吻了吻自己肩上的、T.J.的小腿，嘴唇抵着那里柔软的皮肤低声道：“谢谢你，Thomas，我爱你。”  
然后他在T.J.温热的包裹里放肆地冲刺开来。

那天，他们在敞开的天窗、阳光底下，不停地做爱，累到不行的时候抱在一起打盹，醒来后腰酸背痛的继续，马拉松持续到夜深才算告一段落，他们累得再动不了一根手指。他伏在他的胸口，陷入深眠之前叮嘱他要梦见自己，他说我会的、晚安、啊不、早安、已经快要凌晨了、我爱你。他在回答“我也爱你”之前便鼾声如雷。

Mike是被琴声叫醒的。  
已经又是大白天了。他伸长了脖子看到小家伙光溜溜的坐在琴凳上。  
弹的曲子是Gymnopédies，他最喜欢、也是最广为流传的第一首。  
他想要道声早安，却不想惊扰了旋律，于是带着惬意的表情躺了回去。他确信小家伙已经察觉到他醒了，他就是知道。

 

Gymnopédies，真是应景。  
犹如古希腊祭祀太阳神仪式上裸身起舞的青年，他的小家伙一丝不挂、为他虔诚奉上全部。

当小家伙清浅地唱起来时，他还是忍不住从床上起了身，轻手轻脚走过去，站到小家伙身后、弓下上身来从背后环抱住了小家伙的肩膀、还附赠了一个吻在头顶乱糟糟的卷发。  
小家伙笑得肩膀轻微抖动，但没影响手上的节奏跟力度，倒是唱歌的气息稍微乱了些，而当背后站着的大个子大个子意犹未尽的吻从头顶翩跹至颈间，温热的嘴唇、半长的胡茬、平稳的鼻息轮番磨蹭敏感的皮肤，小家伙终于缴械投降般地从键盘上高高举起了两手、一直往后回抱住Mike。  
嘿，别问为什么死人也会有体温跟呼吸这种煞风景的问题好吗？不过是个爱情故事。  
或者，勉为其难的理解成T.J.是唯一能感受到他的人，也许氛围瞬间就浪漫了起来。

 

“为什么你这么美？”眼神相对时，Mike问。  
“因为我在恋爱中啊。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“我说我爱你，笨蛋……我的天，之前都没发现你这么爱掉眼泪！”  
“跟有的人在一起太久了，被传染了。”  
“嘿！”  
“我也爱你，小东西。比起这个世界上的任何其他人或事物，我都更加爱你。”

 

“也许下次你可以写首能跟小提琴合奏的曲子。我小的时候还学过帕格尼尼的左手拨弦技巧呢！”


End file.
